Raindrops
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: "You, child," she glances back at the elder, "you were reborn for a reason. Never forget that."
1. Prologue

Vio: 'nother idea, oh my gosh! My first hand at a reincarnation fic – please enjoy! XwX

WARNING! Blood, vulgar language, later gore(maybe) and suggestive themes(another maybe).

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Pokémon.

 **. . .**

 **Prologue**

 **. . .**

 _ **SCCRREEEEEEECHH!**_

 **BAM! CRASH!**

 _'Why does it hurt?_ '

"Oh my GOD!"

 _'Please...please stop screaming...'_

"Someone call the damn cops already! _FUCK!_ She's losing too much blood!"

 _'Blood? Is...Is someone...bleeding?'_

 _Soft, but calloused hands gently caress and flock about her face, the light touches soothing the pain – hurtshurtshurts! – and agony for brief moments._

"C'mon sweetheart," a deep, husky voice begs, "don't give up, you'll be alright- _WHERE IS THE DAMN AMBULANCE?!_ "

 _'It hurts...'_

 _Something...lots of somethings hit her face rapidly, some even falling into her mouth, quenching her dry – burning – throat._

 _'Water? Is it raining?'_

 _She smiles softly, and the screams and begs become distressed and devastated._

"I...I lo-love," she croaks out happily, "the...ra- _in_."

 _The weight is lifted, and everything disappears._

* * *

She awakens to darkness.

So many emotions sweep through her at once.

Confusion. Apprehension. Sorrow. Uncertainty. Curiosity.

She tries to move, but realizes that:

#1: She is trapped inside of something very, _very_ small.

#2: Her hand is small and furry – not a hand at all.

Hysteria begins to run rampant, and she claws at the hard surface with unhinged voracity. The sounds of something growing closer sends her in a fit, and her attempts become even more desperate.

 **CRACK!**

She stumbles, coughing and sputtering, into something hard making her squeak. Suddenly, something much softer is behind her, nuzzling and...licking her? She forces her eyes open with difficulty as the brightness makes her eyes burn.

"Oh, Jace," a feminine voice whispers from behind, "she's so beautiful, isn't she?"

The something in front of her chuckles, its soothing, rumbling chest almost sending her back into unconsciousness, "She's very beautiful and," something warm and wet drags across her head, "she's definitely going to be quite the looker when she's older. I'm gonna have to run all the males off."

Bell-like giggling intertwined with deep, husky chuckling.

When she can finally open her eyes all the way, she gasped at the two figures who looked down at her with love and adoration shinning in their orbs. The figure behind her seemed almost fox-like with a cream coat, brown paws, leaves for ears and a tail, and she couldn't forget the noticeable leaf in the center of the chest. Cocoa-colored eyes gleamed brightly as a smile appeared on the figure's muzzle. She then – hesitantly – turns to the other figure who, by the way, was much bigger than the other one. Its coat seemed to be a multi-color of white, orange and a dark brown. It was more canine-like with what looked like a...rock on its head? Vivid jade orbs were filled with so many emotions that she couldn't comprehend, but they weren't unpleasant.

She knows what they are.

Pokemon. Like the game she used to be so fond of before things took a darker turn.

The female was a Leafeon, and the male was a Lycanroc. A Dusk Lycanroc to be exact.

They were also, by how she was analyzing the situation, her parents. She had a mom and dad.

Mom.

 _"I should've aborted you!"_

Dad.

 _"Shut up, ya damn brat! It's yer fault she left me!"_

"What should we name her?"

She looks up at the pair, wondering what they were talking about.

 _'Are they going to...name me?'_

"Hmm, Molly?"

She frowned.

The Leafeon's lip curled upwards, baring those small but sharp canines, "Ugh, no," the female turned back to her, "what about Ivy?"

Her frown deepened.

The male shook his head with a frown of his own, "No," his mate pouted, and a large grin appeared as he nuzzled her, "what about Shiloh? I've always loved that story."

She squeaked since it was the only thing she could say.

"Oh, she likes it!" Her mother squealed, scooping her up with her front paws to cuddle her.

Her father beamed, "Shiloh it is," he cuts off to join the snuggle fest before pulling back, "don't forget – we need to introduce Layla and Flynn to their new sister."

New sister? She had older siblings? She had always been an only child, but maybe having older siblings won't be so bad.

She curled deeper into her mother's fur. Maybe this second chance won't be so bad.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know! ^w^


	2. Chapter 1

Vio: Here's chapter two! ^w^

I know the title's sucky, but please bear with me. I'll be skipping a good bit of years, but I am also in the process of creating some one-shots for the in between. ^w^

Enjoy! *u*

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 1**

 **. . .**

 _She can't be, it isn't possible...unless – THAT BASTARD!_

 _No! No, no, no! Maybe she just misheard him? Yes, that's right, she just misunderstood his words._

 _"What?" Wide blue eyes stare at the doctor in shock, "What," she can't breathe, "…..what do you mean, Dr. Moore?"_

 _A reassuring smile, "You're pregnant, Mrs. Evans," his smile falls at the sight of her rapidly paling face._

 _She wraps her arms around herself, whispering as she stares down through her arms and at her belly with what looked to be...abhorrence? Revulsion? The very scene made the doctor's stomach churn. No mother should ever look at their unborn child with such loathing._

 _"Is abortion available?"_

 _"No, Mrs. Evans-"_

 _"_ _ **Stop!**_ _" He jumps at the raw emotion coating her voice. She herself flinches afterwards, giving him a guilty smile, "Please," she begs softly, "just call me Ms. Bell._ _ **Please.**_ _"_

 _He blinks in confusion, "Ah, of course, Ms. Bell."_

 _"Thank you," her soft look turns to stone, "now, is there any way I can have an abortion?"_

 _Dr. Moore gives her a stern look, "It's too late for an abortion, Ms. Bell. You are around, at least, thirty weeks along, have you not noticed any signs? Nausea? Fatigue? Cravings?"_

 _She clenches her baggy pants, her knuckles turning white, "I must have been too busy to," she whispers hoarsely, trying not to break down in front of the doctor._

 _She had been too busy trying to pay bills and support her asshole of a 'husband'._

 _The silence is sickening, or is it the nausea? She can't handle the too soft sounds of the water dripping from the tap, the clock ticking above her head, the crunching of the paper roll on the clinic bed. She needs to leave._

 _ **Now.**_

 _"Well, doctor," she plasters a false smile on her face as she stands up with her hand reached out to shake his, "thank you for telling me, may I leave now?"_

 _Dr. Moore blinks at the sudden change but, nonetheless, shakes her hand back before moving to let the woman walk out, "Have a good day, Ms. Bell."_

 _Her smile reminds him of his own dog when he sees strangers at the door, baring his canines, "Thank you, doctor. You too."_

* * *

 _Light, disturbed giggling echoed around her, "C'mon, c'mon," the giggling switched to whining, "when are we finally going have some fun?!"_

 _"Shut up," a much deeper voice snarled, "your demented giggling makes me sick, you twisted little freak!"_

 _"Pot calling the kettle black!" The first voice screeched back with more disturbed laughter._

 _She can see two figures, so close yet so far away. It was too dark to see what exactly they looked like, but she could barely see their outline. One small and slim while the other was big and bulky._

 _Bell-like laughter, so much like her mother's but with a poisonous undertone, "Now, now, no need for the aggression, Grimshaw," a third figure stalks towards the other two figures, "save it for tomorrow. Then you can rage on whomever you wish. The same goes for you too, Melantha."_

 _This figure seems to be...floating?_

 _The smaller of the three figures begins to bounce around excitedly, "Yay! Yay! I can't wait! I'm gonna make them hurt so bad, they'll be begging for death's kiss!"_

 _The biggest figure cackles loudly, "Those freaks won't know what hit 'em!"_

 _"Yes," the third figure laughs that same poisonous laugh from earlier, "those filthy toys must remember their places in our world."_

 _Confused and a bit shocked, she accidently bumps into something, squeaking in surprise. The laughter halts, and she covers her mouth in horror. She scoots back, deeper into the darkness, not wanting these deranged pokemon to find her._

 _"Well, well," oh no, "what do we have here?"_

 _Magenta clashes with icy blue._

 _Everything goes black._

* * *

A brown ball of fur gasps, her eyelids snapping open to reveal horrified cerulean orbs. The frightened pokemon searches the small room desperatly, expecting to see those frigid, icy eyes that sent terror straight to her very soul.

There was nothing.

Just her bed, a few dolls, a couple of blankets, her small window, her curtain that separated her room from the stairs that led down to the main room, and her one and only poster of her hero – Cassiopeia the Altaria. She looked up at the poster and a small smile crept onto her muzzle.

Cassiopeia was her role model, and she wanted to be like her one day. The Altaria was a wise and friendly pokemon – she had met her only once – who had, many years before, defeated her once greatest enemy, Erebus. Not much was known about Erebus himself, only that he had loved Cassiopeia. Many rumors floated about right after his death. Some say that she returned his feelings but had to kill him because his goals were too atrocious, others say that he was an honest pokemon and she was the monster for ending his life, even the faint rumors of him still living floated about, and that he hid from the world so that they could be together in secret.

The small fox-like pokemon tilts her head with at the poster. No one has ever seen Erebus – no one. She had always wondered what the pokemon's true intentions were. Had he wished to fulfill some world domination plan? Had he truly loved Cassiopeia? What were his motives?

"Oh, dear," she squeaked, tripping over her paws as she spun around to see a Leafeon who smiled, amused, "if you think any harder, you might pass out."

" _Mom_ ," she squeaked out as her mother walked over to press her muzzle to her daughter's head, "don't scare me like that. I might just really pass out next time."

"Today's the day, sweetie," the Leafeon whispered, ignoring her words as she took a long look at her kit. The Eevee was almost as tall as her, albeit more gangly. Her fur had darkened over the years to a rich chocolate color, but her eyes were still the same cerulean blue that she had come to love and adore.

Said eyes brightened, "Today's the day I get to evolve, right?"

Her mother laughed, "Yes, and today's the day you finally turn eighteen. You're a full grown pokemon now, sweetie," Shiloh frowned slightly at the downcast look in her mother's eyes, "you get to go out and explore the world. That's what you wanted, right? To be an explorer?"

Shiloh smiles softly as she nuzzles the Leafeon, "Mom," she whispers with warmth, "I'm not going to leave straight away. I want to spend some time with you, dad, Layla, Flynn, and of course – Rae."

"I love you so much, Shy," her mother whispers back, using the Eevee's nickname, "don't you ever forget that, you hear me? If you ever hit rock bottom while out exploring, I want you to remember us – your family – and act as if we're beside you, egging you on."

Silence.

Shiloh tried to hold back the tears that were so close to falling, grimacing as a few escaped. Her birth into this world had been horrible. She had been horrible to her parents and siblings at first, not wanting to even be in the same room as them. Her past as a human had been too traumatizing to even want a new family. It didn't matter that her father now was strong-willed, caring, and friendly or that her mother was soft-hearted, loving, and wise. It didn't matter that her older sister and brother brushed her harsh attempts off while trying to befriend her.

They never gave up. None of them did.

"You guys will never leave my mind. I'll make sure to come visit whenever I'm close by. I promise."

"You better," her mother nipped one of her long ears, "now, let's go eat. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Shiloh shouted excitedly, charging downstairs with her equally excited mother on her heels.

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

The Eevee gasped at the surprise, "Oh, my Arceus!"

Party decorations covered the main room everywhere. Streamers were scattered about, balloons – some fully blown up while others were not – floating all around, and her family all had party hats on, even her stiff brother Flynn had one.

Her father and siblings laughed while approaching, "Happy birthday, baby girl," her father chuckled while nuzzling her. Her youngest sibling, Raelynn, was next, eagerly snuggling up to her while chattering up a storm.

Layla sniggered while Flynn sighed, gently bopping his sister on the head, "Calm yourself, Rae," the smaller Eevee pouted, "Shy can't understand you, if you're talking so fast that it sounds like gibberish. Now talk more slowly, ok?"

"Yeah, squirt," Layla agreed, the Midnight Lycanroc turning to her sister, "happy b-day, Shy. Here, this is for you." She handed her a small box that was wrapped up in red wrapping paper with a blue bow.

She gently tore the paper off, revealing a small maroon box which she nudged open. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the beautiful black choker that had a crystal-like blue heart dangling from it, "Layla, thank you so much!"

The Lycanroc smiled bashfully, scratching her head, "Ya want me to put it on you?"

"Please!" Layla chuckled, picking the choker up and carefully clasping it around the Eevee's neck.

"Thank you again, Layla," Shiloh beamed, "I love it!"

"No problem," the Lycanroc smirked, chuckling as she pushed Flynn forwards, "your turn, little bro."

The Midday Lycanroc glared at her before turning to Shiloh with a shy grin, "This is my present to you, little sister," he nudges a firmly wrapped present with green paper and a big white bow, "please put it to good use."

She tears the paper off with a bit more gusto this time, smiling brightly, "Oh, _wow_ ," she pushes the paper away to show the book that her brother had gotten her, "this will definitely come in handy. Thank you, Flynn."

Her brother tugged her into a hug, cuddling his little sister, "You're welcome, Shy."

Layla raised an eyebrow as she leaned over to get a look at the present, "You got her a _...book?"_

Flynn snorted primly, "Not just any _book_ , you heathen-"

"Ass."

"Language!" Both their parents yelled, glaring at her while their mother covered Rae's ears. Said kit tilted her head in confusion.

"-it is the newest addition of **'Mallie's Survival Tactics.'** and it will show our sister what to prepare herself for when she leaves. It will show her what types of berries to eat, how to make a temporary home, and many other useful items," he sent Layla an unimpressed look, "unlike a simple necklace."

"Why you!"

" _Thank you_ ," Shiloh cut in quickly before their parents could, giving her siblings a smile, "both for your presents. I love them, so no arguing, ok?"

Both turned away from each other, pouting, **"Fine."**

"Now," the three turned to their father, "how about we have some poffins and puffs?"

 ***GRUMBLE***

Shiloh blushed as her family turned to her with smiles and smirks, "You won't get any complaints here," she giggled as the others burst into laughter.

* * *

 ***A few hours later***

After enjoying a meal that consisted of poffins, puffs, and berries, the small family gathered together outside where their father set up the family's last surprise for their daughter/sister.

"Oi, Vivi," the Leafeon turned to her mate, "everything's ready."

Vivi grinned, "Oh, Jace," she licked his cheek in affection, "she'll love it."

"Hey!" Both looked over to see Layla waving her paw, "Is everything ready yet?!"

"Yeah! Jace yelled back, "go ahead and get your sisters and brother! We'll be waiting!"

The pair could barely rein in their eagerness as their pups/kits drew closer, all the while laughing and joking around.

"Are you ready for your last surprise, Shy?"

Shiloh glanced up at her father with elation, "I'm ready, daddy," she snuck a glance behind him, noticing a brown blanket covering a medium-sized lump.

"...dad?"

He smiled gently, "Close your eyes and count down from three. Out loud."

The Eevee, still confused, closes her eyes, "…..3..."

Layla and Flynn smile wildly at each other as both twitched in anticipation.

"…...2..."

Vivi giggles silently as she cuddles Rae, covering the Eevee's mouth so that she won't start screeching in excitement.

"…...1..."

Shiloh opens her eyes, "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he father smiles as he rips the blanket off to reveal a small pile of stones – but not just any stones.

Evolution stones.

There's a Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Fire Stone, Moon Stone, and a Sun Stone.

Her mother smiles, "If you wish to evolve into a Leafeon, I'll show you where the Moss Rock is, but if you want to be a Glaceon, you'll have to find the Icy Rock. Your father and I will search about any maps and ask around town to see if we can find out where it is."

"It's ok mom," anticipation threads through her veins, the yearning almost too much to hold down, "my stone is here. I know what I want to evolve in to."

"Then hurry up and go ahead – OW!" Layla pouts, rubbing her head where her brother had smacked it.

Flynn glared, switching to a smile as he turned back to Shiloh, "Take you time, Shy," he sent another glare at his pouting sister, "we're in no hurry. Take your time."

Shiloh swallows and nods, walking slowly over to the pile of stones that held her future form.

Water Stone.

 _'Vaporeon.'_

Thunder Stone.

 _'Jolteon.'_

Fire Stone.

 _'Flareon.'_

Moon Stone.

 _'Umbreon.'_

Sun Stone.

 _'Espeon.'_

Cerulean orbs travel over the multi-colored stones until they land on their choice. She reaches her paw out to grasp the chosen stone, smiling as a bright light surrounded her.

* * *

"Fucking – BASTARD!" The Machoke roared, slamming the smaller form back into the dingy cell.

Crimson eyes full of mirth, spitting out spots of blood, "What's wrong, Jacks? Little ol' me too much for ya?"

The muscled pokemon inwardly shivered at the sight of those red eyes. They always freaked him the fuck out. He sneered, "Like a mongrel such as yerself could be too much fer meh."

A dark chuckle, "Of course, of course," blood-stained canines shine in the dim lantern, "but your buddy says otherwise."

"Shut the _FUCK_ up, you little rat!" Jacks roared once more before stomping out, slamming the iron door behind him.

"That's not what yer mama was screaming last night!" He cackled loudly.

Movement in the cell beside his gains his attention, and he stops cackling.

"Dear brother," curious gold clashes with amused crimson, "why must you egg him on? You gain nothing from it except for more cuts and bruises." A pause, "Any broken bones this time?"

"Nah, just some bruises. They'll be gone in a few days, so don't worry too much, sis."

Gold orbs narrow, "It's not you I'm worried over," she looks up at her tiny window with a grave look, "it's _**them**_. They'll be arriving soon – I can _feel_ it."

"Well, then," crimson eyes widen in eagerness, "let them come. I've got a surprise waitin' for 'em."

* * *

Please enjoy. I know it's kind of sucky, but – when I can think straight – I'll go back over and check it again. I might add a few things too, who knows?

I know Espeon and Umbreon don't evolve using a Sun/Moon Stone, but in my story they will.

Please review? ;w;


	3. Chapter 2

Vio: Sorry for the long wait everyone! TvT

Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 2**

 **. . .**

" _Do you yield yet, kit?"_

 _He glared up into those same crimson eyes that matched his own, "Not on your life, ya old fox!"_

 _The cream-colored pokemon smirked, baring his teeth, "Stubborn brat," he backed off, moving his paw off the kit's throat, "you never learn, do you?"_

 _The little silver ball of fur jumped up with a glare, his own canines bared in a feral grin, "I'll do me, Oldy. You do you."_

 _Said 'old' fox cuffed him behind his ears, and he snarled, "I'm your damn father," he grouched, frowning down at the glaring kit, "and I deserve some respect."_

 _The kit stuck out his tongue, "Rude-ass brat," his father growled irritably as his kit finally jumped out of reach, fearing another cuff to the head, "Last one back to the den is a rotten, OLD fox!" He cackled loudly as his father raced after him, yelling curses and threats._

 **. . . . .**

" _He's a monster, Pyralis," he paused at the sound of his step-mother's whispered hiss, "he will bring nothing but damnation to our tribe! Why won't you see that?"_

 _He froze in shock. He knew she was speaking of him, it was no secret that his step-mother had hated him ever since the day they first met. Her supposed 'oracle senses' told her that he would bring nothing but tragedy and death with him._

 _He couldn't stop the tightening of his throat or a few tears that escaped at her harsh accusations, "That 'monster'," his father's voice was void of any emotion, and that was not good at all, "is MY kit, my son, and I will not have you slandering him and speaking of him in such a disgraceful way."_

" _He is mine as well." She snarled back, and he leaned a bit more into the cave to see the Ninetales and shiny Espeon staring each other down. His father stood tall and stiff, his face void of any emotion. The kit flinched, knowing his father was far passed furious, he was almost unhinged and that was not a good sign, especially with their history of Black Blood running through their veins._

" _No," the kistune growled, "he is Celeste's son, not yours by any means."_

" _Selene is my daughter though," he didn't like where this was going, "and if you choose to keep Lumi in this village, I will have no choice but to take my daughter away."_

" _She is also my daughter and has my blood, our ancestor's blood, coursing through her veins. If you even think of taking her or kidnapping her, you will not like the consequences when I find you. There will be no 'if I find you' either, because I_ _ **will**_ _and you know it."_

 _He watched the Espeon sneer at his father before turning and stomping out of the den in a huff. His father inhaled deeply, his crimson eyes locking onto his own, "You can come out now, Lumi."_

 _He hesitantly padded over to his father while keeping his gaze on the stone floor beneath him, "I'm sorry, Father," he winced at the cracking of his voice, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Carmine wanted me to stop by and ask if the hunt was still on for dusk."_

 _A large, cream-colored paw wrapped around his small frame, pulling him into his father's warmth, "Lumi," his voice was so warm, so comforting, "don't listen to her words, you are no monster," the Ninetales pressed his muzzle to the Eevee's head, "you're my little warrior."_

 _He could no longer hold back his tears. Luckily, his father was there to wipe the tears away while putting his kit's fears to rest._

 **. . . . .**

 _He was numb as he stared down at his blood-coated paw, a fire burning in his belly. He had killed his first Pidgey and it felt...thrilling. A smirk pulled at his lips as he licked the blood off, surprisingly enjoying the coppery taste. He then leaned down and devoured his meal raw. Usually, his father or some other fire type would cook the meat even though raw was much more healthier for him and Selene._

 _Afterwards, as he made his way back into the lively village, he caught sight of his step-mother who glared at him when they locked eyes. He smirked/sneered back, feeling awfully smug. He was glad that she avoided him, her bitter attitude was enough to drive any pokemon away. She darted deeper into the crowd after catching sight of his dark look, and his lips quirked into an amused grin before turning and walking off to look for his little sister._

 _He never noticed his father or a Houndoom watching him from afar._

" _The Black Blood is beginning to make itself known," the horned hound warned, his fiery orange orbs narrowed in thought._

 _Pyralis closed his eyes as his head throbbed painfully, "I know, and it seems to be stronger in Lumi. I was never this bad and," he hesitated, his heart warming at the sight of Lumi nuzzling Selene, "I dearly hope that he will one day overcome our curse."_

" _And perhaps with some help too."_

 _The leader nodded with a smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, brother, I'm going to go grace my kits with my 'majestic' presence."_

 _The Houndoom snorted as he watched his brother saunter off, "Maybe I'll join you," he called out, following after the Ninetales._

 _He did love to prank his niece and nephew, especially his nephew. The kid had such a short fuse._

 **. . . . .**

 _Screams shattered through the sounds of burning huts that collapsed in on themselves. Pokemon were running from their invaders, trying to fight back, or searching desperately for their families. It was a horrid sight, rapidly cooling bodies littered the blood-stained ground, their faces forever frozen in terror and silent screams._

" _Lumi!" Selene had to yell over the furious roars and horrified screams, "We need to find Father and Uncle Orion too!"_

 _She didn't say 'mother' because she had no use for the Espeon. The only gifts Alina had left her was her shininess and the ability to see into the fogginess of the future, which rarely happened to her. Besides, knowing the cowardly and bitter female, she was most likely miles away by now._

" _I know that!" He snapped back, his eyes narrowed as he lunged forwards to snap his maw around the throat of an Ekans. He made sure to quickly kill the reptile, so that it wouldn't have time to poison him or his sister._

 _He licked his chops, noting how the blood had a tangy taste mixed in with the usual coppery flavor, "At least this curse is good for something," he turned back to Selene, only to see her staring behind him, her eyes wide with horror and shock and her jaw was hanging down. He craned his head around to see what she was terrified of, and his world came to a stop._

 _His Uncle Orion lay dead on the ground with his chest torn open, his head twisted around while his father was dangling in the thick arms of a shadowed pokemon. The flames nearby were of no help to identify said pokemon, but even in the dark, he could see the white fangs that were twisted into a smirk. Before he could even comprehend running over to help his father, the shadowed pokemon drew one arm back, thrusting it forwards into the Ninetales chest._

" _FATHER!" He screamed, anguished at the sight of his sire's twitching body as he tried to hang on to the thin string of life, "NOOO!"_  
 _He watched as the pokemon pulled its arm back, to reveal something pulsing in his clawed hand. A heart. His father's heart._

 _The Ninetales went still, the other letting the limp body drop the ground before raising its leg and bringing it down to crush his skull to bits._

 _The shadowed pokemon laughed darkly, "You all will make great slaves for the arena! You have nothing else to live for," it cackled as its invaders chained the surviving villagers, "your leader is dead, his brother is dead, most of you are_ _ **DEAD**_ _!"_

 _It paused to hold out its hand where the leader's heart lay, "My name is Octis," the figure crushed the muscle, its white teeth twisting into a sick smile, "your new master. I would advise that you remember it," another dark chuckle, "for your sake, that is."_

 _The two Eevee kits never noticed the two pokemon behind them, far too caught up in their own grief, until it was too late._

 **. . . . .**

" _You might as well just give up, kit," he bristled at those all-too-familiar words that oce came from his father, "you'll never beat me, so just die already!" The Mightyena roared, lunging for him. Lumi dodged, quickly darting between the bigger opponent's legs, "Like hell I'm gonna die here in this shit-hole!" He darted up and snapped his jaws around the dog's throat, digging deep until rivulets of red were streaming into his mouth and fur. With a jerk of his head, the Mightyena fell to the ground, choking and gasping for air._

 _Lumi felt sickened at the sight of pokemon cheering all around him as the dark type finally fell still, his eyes glazing over in death. He glanced up at his 'master' with revulsion as the scarred Nidoking laughed happily at the carnage below. This was the monster who destroyed everything he held dear._

 _He burned and desecrated his once peaceful village. He tortured many pokemon until they died, or agreed to become his fighters or servants, their faces haunted his nightmares. His uncle and father's bodies were hung up on posts for the survivors to see. It would be a wretched sight for any pokemon to come across._

 _All he had now was his little sister, Selene, and he was not going to lose her._

 **. . . . .**

" _You are becoming his favorite fighter," his sister had muttered to him when they were back in their cells, "and I fear it won't be too long until he will be paying you a visit, brother."_

 _He was curious and a bit shocked, "How do you know this, Selene?"_

 _The other shiny Eevee gave him a bitter smile, "He told me, dear brother, after," she choked, "after he had his fill." She turned to look down at the disgusting floor, refusing to meet his eyes. Fury bubbled just beneath his skin at her words. That sick son of a bitch had dared to touch his sister, to bed her!_

 _He was eighteen, barely scraping the surface of adulthood while his sister was sixteen._

" _He will suffer for this," he swore, Selene finally looking up meet her brother's eyes, "I swear it on our father's grave and the very curse that runs through my veins."_

" _Do not make threats you cannot act on." She warned silently as a guard passed by._

" _It is no threat, sister, it is a promise."_

 **. . . . .**

" _Your new form looks beautiful, sister," he spoke quietly, admiring the now Umbreon's blue rings._

 _She smiled softly, "Your form isn't too bad for yourself, dear brother."_

 _He smirked, glancing down at his white and blue paw, "Heh, you know what they say," his smirk sharpened, "revenge is a dish served cold."_

 _Before she could reply, one of the Master's top guards appeared in front of Selene's cell, "Our lord wishes for you to join him for dinner," he watched his sister's eyes dull, "so let's go, we must not keep him waiting."_

 _The guard's sickly-sweet tone made him feel sick, but not as sick as watching his little sister follow said guard so that the bastard could have his way with her once more._

 _The pokemon's next words sent shivers down both their spines, "After all, you are his favorite."_

 _The iron door slammed shut and all was silent._

 **. . . . .**

He awoke to his sister staring at him with a grimace, "Wake up, they're almost here."

Raising an eyebrow lazily, "Well, they'll be in for a surprise. I can't wait to finally beat that bastard's ass into the ground." Selene's golden orbs narrowed sharply, her lip curling to reveal her own deadly canines, "He is my kill, dear brother – don't forget that."

He shrugged nonchalantly, not at all scared at his sister's threat, "Of course, but you didn't say that i coudn't give him a thorough beat-down though."

Both shared equally wicked smiles as they patiently waited for their cue. It wouldn't hurt to wait a few more minutes to finally deliver their retribution on the very monster who ruined everything they once were.

After all, to kill a monster, you must become a monster.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, and what eeveelution do you think Lumi is? I hope I made it obvious! ^v^

Please R&R!


End file.
